1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connecting rod for interconnecting structures, and particularly relates to a lightweight fiber reinforced composite connecting rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber reinforced plastic composite connecting rods are known. The known composite connecting rods typically are used in place of relatively heavy metal connecting rods in automotive and aerospace applications. Two such composite connecting rods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,261 and 4,300,410.
The connecting rods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,261 includes an elongate plastic foam core having boron fibers disposed about the core. The fibers extend in a direction which is parallel to the longitudinal central axis of the core. A pair of bushings are disposed at axially opposite ends of the core. The bushings can be used to attach the connecting rod to other structures. A fiber strap is wound about the bushings and longitudinally over the boron fibers. A fiber "bandage" is wound transversely about the strap between the bushings.
The composite connecting rod disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,410 includes a tubular member having reinforcing fibers extending parallel to its longitudinal axis. End caps are received on end surfaces of the tubular member. The end caps receive bushings therein. A fiber strap extends along the tubular member and is wrapped around the bushings.
These known connecting rods perform acceptably when subjected to tensile loading. However, when the connecting rods are subjected to compressive loading, the ends of the fibers located between the bushings may tend to separate outwardly adjacent the bushings, which can result in failure of the connecting rod. Further, these known connecting rods tend to be relatively bulky because the portion of the connecting rod located between the bushings is at least as thick as the outer diameter of the bushings.